Attack of the Necromorphs
by Electivecross02
Summary: It has been almost a year since the events of "The New Hunting Grounds, and Steven hasn't stopped thinking about Amethyst or Connie. Beach City is now confronted with a new threat. Mutilated, reconstructed corpses are ravaging the town, and during all of this Steven is confronted by hallucinations and horrifying images of Connie. Can he, Garnet and Pearl defeat the Necromorphs?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It wasn't the Xenos.

It has been almost a full year since Steven's encounter with the Predalien and the Super Predators. To recap, in this madness, Amethyst and Connie were both killed, and Steven still hasn't stopped thinking about them.

Garnet: Steven. Pearl. We've got a situation. Take a look.

Pearl: What is it?

Steven and Pearl looked down at a newspaper and saw a mutilated, dismembered, bloody, carcass that used to be a young male.

Pearl: Oh my... what happened to him?

Steven: It can't be the Xenomorphs. We killed them.

Garnet: It wasn't the Xenos.

Pearl: Do you know what it was?

Garnet: No. It couldn't have been a Predator either, due to our peace with their kind.

Steven: How long ago was this taken?

Garnet: Yesterday...

Pearl: Yesterday?! That means whatever killed this man could still be out there. We need to stop it now!

Steven: We can't rush into danger like this. We need to think this through.

Pearl: You're right Steven. Garnet, what should we do?

Garnet: We wait to see what happens. It could have just been some savage animals.

What the gems didn't know, was that the things that killed that man were far from animals. In the forest, the mutilated corpse began to twitch, then convulse, then large, blade-like appendages grew out of it's back, and it's head reattached to it's shoulders, as its skin completely melted off. It wasn't human anymore. It was a necromorph...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hallucinations

The next day...

Garnet: We're going into the forest.

Pearl: It happened again?

Garnet: Yes.

Steven: I'm coming too.

The gems walked out into the forest, ever alert of what could be lurking in the shadows. Before they could react a slasher necromorph jumped onto Steven, who responded by snapping it's neck. The necromorph was pushed back but not killed. Pearl tried to cut it's bladed arm off, but it still kept up to full strength. It lunged at Steven, and before he had a chance to defend, everything around him began to ripple in a strange yellow light.

_Steeevvvveeeennnn..._

Steven began to shake his head and was brought back to reality with a squashed necromorph at his feet.

Steven: What happened?

Garnet: I was going to ask you the same question.

Before he could answer another slasher appeared, and lunged at Steven. Before it reached him, it was drastically slowed down by a strange blue aura. Suddenly, all of it's arms and legs began to fall off as it returned to normal speed.

Pearl: What was that?

Human: You're welcome.

They looked behind them to see a human in a metal outfit, as his helmet slid apart and clicked back, revealing his face.

Steven: Who are you?

Human: My name is Isaac. Isaac Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Isaac Clarke

Garnet: Thanks for the help Isaac. We could use help from people like you. Where are you from?

Isaac: Try 500 years into the future.

Steven: You're from the future? Awesome!

Isaac: I was flying through space in a transport ship, and when I engaged the hyper drive, I was sent, not only through space, but through time as well. It looked like someone tampered with it, and I couldn't figure out how to get back after that.

Pearl: Do you have any loved ones in the future?

Isaac: I'd prefer not to talk about that right now. You look like you need help.

Garnet: Those creatures that attacked us. What are they?

Isaac: They're called necromorphs. There are these planets called Brethren moons. They engineer special structures called the Markers. Those markers make choice people go insane, kill themselves, then come back as necromorphs to make more. They're basically corpses, that are moved and reconstructed into monstrous, nightmarish forms that kill people, then those bodies come back as necromorphs. Once enough people become necromorphs, the markers merge all of their bodies and turn the planet into another Brethren Moon in an event called Convergence.

Pearl: That's awful. How do you kill something that's already dead.

Isaac: You cut them up. Rip them apart. Leave nothing but a bloody torso.

Garnet: That won't work for me. I don't have access to a cutting weapon. Mine can only crush things.

Isaac: Well, when you crush them, crush their whole bodies.

Steven: So you said the necromorphs come from the markers?

Isaac: That's right.

Steven: We just need to destroy the markers. Without them there can be no convergence.

Isaac: It's not that easy. Markers won't leave themselves out in the open without protection.

Garnet: I can't feel their presence anywhere.

Pearl: Let's get back home. We'll come up with a plan there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fear and pain

That night at the house, Isaac had to sleep on the couch. Steven woke up to a familiar voice.

_Steeeevvvvveeeeeen… _

Steven: Who's there? Pearl? Garnet?

_Make us whole!_

Steven: Who are you?

He looked around as the same ripple from the forest surrounded him. He then saw a pale, bloody figure in front of him, which he made out as…

Steven: Connie?! It can't be. You're dead.

_Yes, Steven. I am dead. It's because of you. You stood there and watched as I died. You didn't even try to help me as the monster burst from my chest._

Steven: This isn't real. It's not real.

_Wrong! You just say it isn't real because you can never live with the pain and the guilt that you caused my death. You allowed the monster to look into your mind and find me. What am I? Am I your pain? Your fear? The reason you keep fighting? _

The figure ran up to him and picked him up by the throat.

_WHAT AM I?!_

Steven: You are nothing. You aren't real. You can't hurt me.

_Wrong answer._

The figure threw Steven at is TV, then picked him up and threw him into the kitchen. She picked up a knife, and forced it closer to his eye, with the only thing holding it back being Steven's hands. Before he knew it, the figure disappeared, revealing him to be holding the knife to his eye.

Steven: You were my reason to be me. You were my best friend. That's what you were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Memories

Steven awoke in the early morning, regarding the night's encounter as a bad dream.

Pearl: Good morning, Steven. How did you sleep?

Steven: I slept ok.

He neglected to tell Pearl of his dream, so as not to worry her.

Steven: Where are Garnet and Isaac?

Pearl: They went to find more evidence on the whereabouts of the marker.

Meanwhile, Garnet and Isaac were in the forest looking for clues.

Garnet: How long have you been trapped in 2014?

Isaac: A little bit over a month. I saw the news reports on necromorph activity, and came to help.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by small, children necromorphs. They were pale white with long claws and sharp fangs.

Isaac: It's a Pack. Don't let them get close.

Garnet: Tell that to them.

Isaac pulled out his plasma cutter, and Garnet pulled out her gauntlets. She knocked away the small creatures, and decapitated one with a single punch. Isaac used his plasma cutter to split the monsters in half. He used a stasis blast, then pulled out his pulse rifle, ripping through the creatures in a single burst of shots. Garnet jumped high into the air and slammed her gauntlet into the ground, causing an earth-quake that knocked the creatures off balance, and then crushed them all in a fury of blows.

Isaac: Not bad.

Garnet: Same to you.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment.

Garnet: We should probably keep moving

Isaac: Yeah. Let's go Ellie.

Garnet: Ellie?

Isaac: I mean Garnet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A deal is made

Steven was sitting in his room alone, when the same bloody, pale version of Connie appeared before him. It's eyes and mouth opened and a bright glow shined through.

_Hello Steven. Do you remember me? _

Steven: I remember you almost killed me.

_I died because of you. You were supposed to die because of me._

Steven: You're right. I tried to deny that it was my fault. You aren't real. But the mistakes I made are real. The reason you're dead is real. You just represent those mistakes. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.

The bloody, pale version of Connie flashed and lit up before him, then reverted to her normal form.

Connie: I have a deal for you. There is a way for us to be together. You must go and activate a newly built Marker.

Steven: What?! There are two Markers?

Connie: Yes. Only one is broadcasting. The other one is dead. It was shut down, because of necromorph danger.

Steven: I can't. If I do, then this planet will be pushed further into convergence.

Connie: Then we can see each other again.

After a long pause...Steven responded.

Steven: Ok. I'll do it.

Connie: Anyone who gets in your way, you kill them.

Steven: Ok. Nobody can know about this.

The body of Connie disappeared into Steven's mind, and he walked out into the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Whose Ellie?

Garnet and Isaac were sitting on the pier at Beach City

Garnet: So...whose Ellie?

Isaac: Ellie Langford. She's a girl that I knew before going through time. She was very much like you. She talked like you, was just as smart as you. Obviously she wasn't nearly as powerful as you...

Garnet chuckled a bit at this.

Isaac: I still think about her sometimes. I can't go back to her. The last time we saw each other, she thought I died when I destroyed a Brethren moon. That was the last time I ever saw her.

Garnet: Did you ever tell her you loved her before you died?

Isaac: Yes.

Garnet: Then that moment is one you should always treasure.

Isaac: You know, I've never seen you without those shades.

Garnet: I keep them on, so people don't judge me. I have a face you wouldn't exactly call _normal. _

Isaac: You mean a face _I _ wouldn't call normal? Or a face people wouldn't call normal?

Garnet: People.

Isaac: Well, I'm not a person people would call _normal. _

Garnet: Alright.

Garnet removed her shades, revealing her three heterochromic eyes. The top one was purple, the right one was navy blue, and the other one was garnet.

Garnet: Hideous I know.

Isaac: I've been fighting reconstructed corpses for years. I know ugly. That isn't ugly. It's pretty.

Garnet: Thanks...

They both looked into each others eyes, leaned closer to each other and shared a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A-morph-ethyst.

The gems met up with each other. They decided it was time to search for the Marker.

Garnet: It's time we found the marker. Necromorphs are ready to attack this town. We need to figure out where it is.

Connie was still hidden to the group, but Steven could see her.

Connie: The new Marker. It's right under Beach City. Lure them to it.

Steven: If they are all coming here, then the Marker must be in Beach City.

Pearl: Perhaps, it's underground?

Isaac: Of course. Let's get a move on. Steven, you'll need this.

He handed Steven his plasma cutter. It was the first Isaac had ever built. He fumbled with the buttons and found the "fire" and "rotate" buttons.

Steven: Awesome. I can use this with my shield.

The gems got themselves together, while Steven spoke with Connie alone.

Steven: You and I both know they'll get in my way. I'm not saying I'll hesitate to kill them. They are just stronger than me. They could easily stop me.

Connie: I planned for that. I'm giving you a new power that dwarfs their power.

The gems got together and headed through an underground tunnel.

Isaac: Garnet, about yesterday...

Garnet: What is there to say?

Isaac: You're right.

The gems finally made it to a chamber with a strange red glow. They walked in to it, and found a large two-way spiraling structure with alien language written on it.

Isaac: It's the marker.

Before they could destroy the Marker, a large, purple necromorph with white hair, a segmented whip for a hand and the characteristics of all necromorphs.

Pearl: Oh no! Is that...?

Steven: Amethyst?!

Garnet: How is that possible? It can spread to gems too?

Pearl: It must've taken her over after the burial ceremony!

Isaac: There is no helping her. We need to defeat this... A-morph-ethyst.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle with the Marker

The A-morph-ethyst charged into the group. Garnet jumped up and attempted to smash it in the back, but was knocked back by a pulsating explosive pack on its back. Isaac tried to cut of its arm with his Line gun, but with the Uber-morph's regeneration, it quickly grew back.

Pearl: It can grow its limbs back?

Steven: Great. The only way to kill it is by dismembering it, and it's immune to that.

The A-morph-ethyst picked up Isaac and hung him by his tail. He shot a grenade from his pulse rifle at the creatures face, making it release its grip on him. It attacked with it's whip hand and split a nearby mechanism in half.

Steven knew it would be a while before he could fulfill his promise to Connie. He looked up and saw a glowing spot on its arm, it being a weak point.

Steven: Guys! That glowing point on it's arm is a weak point. Aim for that!

Isaac used his stasis blast to slow it down and cut off its arm at the weak point. It let out a powerful screech as holes opened up all over its body. Out of them came jet-black, bio-mechanical creatures, which were easily identified as...

Gems: Xenomorphs!

Isaac: What's a xenomorph?

Pearl: Those things!

Garnet: She must've absorbed its DNA. Don't get too close. They have acidic blood.

Isaac: Got it.

He pulled out a pulse rifle and gunned down most of the xenomorphs, while the gems cut them, crushed them, and destroyed them all.

Pearl: That was easy. Let's finish the A-morph-ethyst.

Garnet: We need to find it's final weak point.

Steven: I'm on it.

He jumped into the air, and onto the monsters back. He found a weak point, on it's neck.

Isaac: Take this!

He threw a detonator pack to Steven. He grabbed it and aimed into the weal point. He threw the bomb into the neck, blowing off it's entire upper body.

Pearl: Now, for the Marker.

Steven: That won't be necessary.

Pearl: What are you talking about? This is the thing that could end all life.

Steven: Which is why I'm going to activate it.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Pearl: Steven. What have you done?

Garnet: What did you do?

Steven: I made a deal with her.

Garnet: Who?

Steven: Connie.

Pearl: What are you talking about?

Steven: She appeared before me. She told me if I activated this Marker, we could be together.

Garnet: That's insane.

Steven: Anyone who gets in my way dies.

Pearl: You can't do this. If you activate that marker, 7 billion people die.

She approached Steven with her spear drawn. Steven suddenly let out and energy pulse, and pinned Pearl to the wall with a levitation power from his hands.

Steven: I'm sorry. I can't let anyone get in my way.

He aimed his plasma cutter and shot it right into Pearl's gem, killing her.

Garnet: Pearl! Steven, how could you?!

Steven picked up Garnet with a single hand and threw her into a wall. He approached the Marker, and prepared to activate it, when Isaac aimed his plasma cutter at Steven's head.

Isaac: Step away from the Marker.

Steven gave a sinister smile.

Steven: Go ahead. Shoot me. Prove to me that you're better than me. Or are you? Just another stone cold murderer.

Isaac: I don't want to have to do this.

Steven: Well, that works out for the both of us.

He let out another pulse knocking Isaac off of his feet. He and Garnet got to their feet and prepared to battle their friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The War Tyrant

Garnet: Surrender now, Steven. There is no escaping.

Steven: I won't surrender. You both will die...

He charged into Garnet, roundhouse kicked her, threw her at a wall, then used his levitation powers to throw her away again. Isaac shot multiple rounds with his pulse rifle, which Steven caught and reflected to him with his powers again. Isaac ducked out of the way, and tried this again, but was met with the same counterattack.

Steven: The powers I possess make you seem like ants to me.

Isaac: You heard of fire ants?

He pulled out his flamethrower and tried to roast Steven. He put up his shield, and blocked the fiery attack.

Steven: Nice try, but no cigar.

He let out a super powerful energy wave, and rendered both Isaac and Garnet unconscious.

Steven: Now, if there are no more interruptions...

He approached the hallucination of Connie who, welcomed him with open arms.

Connie: Good job, Steven. Now, time to die.

Steven: What?!

Steven was suddenly sucked into his own mind.

_Now is the time. I will kill you from here the same way you killed me. We will all be made one! MAKE US WHOLE!_

Steven looked around and saw the pale, bloody form of Connie reveal itself.

Steven: You... you tricked me. You made me kill Pearl and hurt Garnet! How could you? You aren't Connie! You're just the marker! I will kill you myself!

_You can't defeat us. We will kill you from the inside out, and you will be nothing! _

Steven noticed the figure slowly advancing towards him. He pulled out his shield and threw it at Connie, making her disappear, while the Marker in the background revealed its heart. He threw it again and it burst apart, causing the real marker to explode. Steven was pulled to reality and his eyes were turned a blood red. Garnet and Isaac both awoke to see Steven standing near an unactivated marker.

Garnet: Steven. Are you ok?

Steven: I feel fine, Garnet.

Isaac: Are you still evil?

Steven let out an energy blast that knocked Isaac into a wall, leaving him winded.

Steven: Does that answer your question?

Steven began to shake and his muscles expanded, four large tendrils grew out of his back and a muscular cape came out of his back.

Steven: I am no longer Steven Universe. I am Necro-King Universe!

Multiple necromorphs surrounded him, and he took control of them.

Steven: I am now under the control of the largest, most powerful army known to the world. We will conquer the planet, starting with Beach City. You two...

Two Brutes appeared before them.

Steven:...Deal with them.

He moved out of the cave and up to the surface, with a whole army of necromorphs at his side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Invasion of Beach City

Garnet and Isaac both charged into the two Brutes Steven sent to attack them. Garnet jumped over one and punched it in the back, pulled of it's arms and kicked it into the other. Isaac used a stasis blast to slow down the Brute, and cut it up with his line gun.

Garnet: If that's over with, Steven is under the command of a huge necromorph army. We have to stop him from taking over Beach City.

Isaac: Let's get up to the surface.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Steven visited his favorite Donut shop.

Steven: Hello, Lars and Sadie.

Lars: Steven, you are looking especially ridiculous today. What is it with that stupid get-up?

Steven: You know Lars, those insults and jokes can..._add up._

He snapped his fingers and a slasher jumped through the window. It stared Lars and Sadie down, waiting for Steven's command.

Steven: Kill them...

The slasher ripped through Lars and Sadie, dismembering them both and then decapitated them.

He walked out and snapped his fingers, sending out necromorphs to murder and slaughter the people. He walked to his home and saw Lion standing there.

Steven: Hello, Lion. You are looking extra disobedient. Ohhhhh, Stalkers!

He sent out a wave of Stalkers to attack Lion. One called to him to distract him, while three others knocked him over and ripped him up through the guts. Steven's final stop was his father's car wash.

Greg: Hey, Steven. How are you? That's a cool outfit.

Steven: Thank you. And why would you care how I am? You never come to see me, I always come to see you. You never do anything a father should do. Now then, I would like you to meet the Lurkers.

He sent out a group of Lurkers that impaled Greg multiple times with poisonous thorns.

Greg: St-St-Steven, wh-wh-wh-why?

Steven called out an exploder and destroyed his father's car wash and everything inside.

Garnet: Steven!

Steven: Hello, Garnet. Hello, Isaac.

Isaac: Steven, this has to stop. You can't keep this up. You've killed too many people already.

Garnet: We don't want to have to kill you, but we will if we have too.

Steven: I was going to kill you either way.

Steven began to glow as he powered up to battle the people how used to be his friends, now his enemies.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Canyon fight

Garnet: Let's find somewhere else to fight. Not hear, please.

Steven: A last request? Ok then.

Steven teleported the three to the Grand Canyon. There the battle began. Garnet charged into Steven, and he knocked her back with one swing of his tendrils. Isaac attacked Steven with his pulse rifle. He simply moved out of the way of the bullets at hypersonic speed. He unleashed the same energy barrage towards Isaac. Isaac used his rocket boots to fly out of the way. Garnet picked up Steven in a full nelson from the back. Steven released his energy wave and pushed Garnet back with a levitation attack.

Steven: You are nothing compared to me. I am the ultimate life-form.

Garnet: That's what the Predalien said. That's what you've become. You prey on those who can't fight back. Does that make you strong? No!

Steven: That's not true. It's not true! You are just scared of the power I possess!

Garnet: You command an army, yes. An army with no morale, no spirit. Just a simple-minded personality.

Isaac: She's right! What do you get out of this? What have you got to gain?!

Steven: The future. A future rid of the plague of humanity.

Garnet: You're part human.

Steven: Not anymore.

Steven sent out pukers to attack the two.

Isaac: Pukers! They spit acid. Don't let them get close. Again.

Garnet: On it.

She decapitated one and crushed it while making another one legless. Isaac blasted apart the rest with his detonator.

Steven: Enough of this!

He knocked out Isaac with a blast attack and picked up Garnet with a single hand.

Steven: You have been a thorn in my side all day. Now you die!

He formed his hand into a blade and tried to impale Garnet. Before he could, Isaac woke up and blasted Steven with his force gun. Steven began to topple back and fell off the cliff, letting out a loud, fear-filled scream. He hit the ground with a thud. He died a few seconds after.

Garnet: Steven! No!

Isaac: He's finished. I'm sorry. I had to.

Garnet: It's not your fault. We had lost him when the Marker took over his mind.

They both shared another passionate kiss.

Isaac: With their leader dead, the other necromorphs die. We can have people move back in and start over.

Garnet: Yes. Together.

They held hands as they warped back to the corpse-covered Beach City.

Everything was dead. Garnet and Isaac both agreed to start a new life together, away from society.

At the Grand Canyon, a large machine looked over Steven's body, shifted into plane and flew into space.

THE END


End file.
